


【翔润】Game Rules 25（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 25（ABO）

樱井翔还没来得及有什么反应，松本润先回过神来了。

暗骂一声自己真是个傻逼，他就不再看对方，而是低下头，捏捏同样坐在石台上的龙儿的脸蛋，“你先在这里等一会，爸爸去冲个澡，马上就回来。”

见女儿点头后，他就脱下了下半身的玩偶服，就这么穿着那双大大的玩偶鞋子，起身向员工休息室走去。走出三步突然回头嘱咐，“不许偷喝冰水啊！上杉，帮我看着她点。”

最后一句是对着那个下午一直照看龙儿的年轻男孩说的。

上杉点点头，坐到了龙儿身边。

“上杉哥哥，我就喝一点点，一点点可以么？”龙儿见爸爸离开后，马上换了一副可怜兮兮的表情。

“不行，听你爸的话。”上杉对龙儿的神情视若无睹，实在是这把戏她玩了太多次，上杉已经完全免疫了。

直到松本润彻底转身离开，他都没再给樱井翔哪怕一个眼神。

樱井翔脸上露出一丝尴尬。没有人在意他，也可以说，这些工作人员很轻易地看出了他和松本润之间有些什么关系，又从松本润的态度上敏锐地觉察出，他并不想理这个人。

于是都十分默契地将樱井翔当成了空气，该干什么干什么。

龙儿已经把他这个一面之缘的叔叔忘到脑后去了，她现在正在跟上衫讨价还价，使劲浑身解数向喝一口凉的，都被对方冷着脸拒绝了。

“还想肚子疼是不是？还想去医院打针是不是？还想让你爸爸把你关在家里三天不准上幼儿园天天喝中药是不是？”上杉十分不客气地连问了三个问题，一个比一个狠，听到最后一个问题，龙儿才瘪瘪嘴，十分委屈地不吭声了。

委屈也是装出来的，上次因为喝冰水去医院之后，松本润请了三天假把龙儿安在家里整整三天，看着她一天三、两顿，顿顿不落地喝中药，整根舌头都是苦的，怕她有蛀牙连事后的糖果都只给小小的一颗，那次留下的心理阴影实在是太深了，在不喝中药和贪图一时的口舌之快间，小家伙很识时务地选择了前者。

上杉和龙儿对话的时候，樱井翔一直在观察着龙儿。大眼睛，长睫毛，浓眉毛，白到反光的皮肤，没有刘海的童花头，把额前的长发拢到一边用细发绳扎起来，发绳上面还有很可爱的装饰，从侧面看，龙儿简直是松本润的缩小版，跟别说她挨着下嘴唇同样的地方还长了一个跟松本润一样的痣。

樱井翔拼命从龙儿脸上想找到自己的影子，可惜，并没有找到。

也正因为如此，樱井翔开始觉得烦躁，刚才对这个小姑娘的喜欢已经在向复杂转化。如果龙儿今年真的是四岁半，那往回推，怎么算，时间都有点对不上……

他知道自己不应该怀疑对方，这种都可以说得上是卑鄙的想法，却如种子一样在樱井翔的脑子里被种下，他拼命想找个什么理由来转移自己的注意力，樱井翔同样明白，这种东西一旦生根发芽，所带来的就是无尽的痛苦和伤害。

就在这时候，松本润洗完澡出来了。

换了一件黑色的T恤，一条休闲七分裤，踩着一双黑色的人字拖就走了过来，手里还提着个手袋。他的头发已经吹干，带了个男士发箍，将飞扬的前发拢到了脑后去，黑色框架眼镜架在鼻梁上，这一身休闲平民的打扮，跟之前那个着装精致的大少爷，判若两人。

可是在樱井翔眼里，都该死的好看。

两种完全不一样的气质，却能激发出同样的爱恋。

事到如今，直到他们重逢的这一刻，樱井翔才不得不承认，其实这四年以来，他一直都没有放下过对方，那无数的相亲对象，无论是男是女，是Omega还是Beta，所有“不合适”的理由，其实只有一个——他们都不是松本润。

以前他也是这样走路的吗？以前他也是这样迈步的吗？樱井翔看着松本润走过来，突然注意到了自己以前从来不曾注意过的事情。他这才意识到，两个人相处的那短短的一年多，松本润和他在一起走的时候，要么落后半步，要么与他并肩而行，他从未站在什么地方等过这个人向他缓缓走来，心里似乎一直有一个潜意识：不论什么时候，不论在什么地方，松本润一直都会在他身边，从来不会走远。

直到现实给了他一个狠狠的耳光。

“龙儿，回家啦！”松本润跟女儿招呼一声，小姑娘脆生生地应着，从石台上跳下来，跟凑过来的所有工作人员挨个告别，“哥哥姐姐再见！”

松本润含着笑看着女儿花蝴蝶一样的身影，上杉用胳膊肘捅了捅他。

“润桑，这人是谁啊？”上杉的下巴隐晦地指了指樱井翔，他也是个Omega，还是个独身主义者，樱井翔身上散发出来的信息素味道，让他十分不喜。

“我前夫。”松本润没有刻意掩饰声音，在场的所有员工都听了个清楚。

下一秒，员工们就都把“渣男”这两个字装进了眼睛里，然后一齐向樱井翔发射。

樱井翔的一丝尴尬已经变成了满脸尴尬，张口结舌地不知道怎么解释，看看这个，看看那个，等到他察觉到不对的时候，松本润早就没影了。

一瞬间，樱井翔就什么都不顾了，他飞快地向公园大门口跑去。感谢设计者，只开了这么一个出入口。

快到门口的时候樱井翔远远地看见了松本润的背影，龙儿就骑在他的肩膀上。

确认了那个背影以后，樱井翔不急了，就这么保持着同一个速度跟在对方身后，给自家妹妹打了个电话，“你们吃饭吧，晚上也不用等我直接回家就行了。”

然后也不管樱井舞如何的气急败坏，直接挂断电话将手机塞回了口袋里。

跟着松本润从公园门口走下了长长的坡道来到公交站前，从这个终点站上车，口袋里的硬币拯救了樱井翔，让他没被司机赶下车。

龙儿已经注意到了这个跟着他们的叔叔，趴到爸爸耳边小声说了些什么，得到了“不用管他”的答复后，就十分自在地坐在爸爸腿上，看着车窗外的景色，只是会偶尔偷瞄一眼樱井翔。

两个人之间隔了个过道，后脑勺相对，欣赏着窗外不同的街景。二十分钟以后，下车铃被按响，樱井翔跟着松本润下了车。

跟着对方进了一家超市，跟着他走在夕阳余晖尽染的道路上，跟着左手拎着一袋食材右手拎着那个手袋肩膀上还骑着个小姑娘的松本润回到了那个有些陈旧的公寓楼下。

松本润蹲下身子，龙儿熟练地从他后背上爬了下来，拎着手袋里找出来的钥匙，“噔噔噔”地向楼上跑去。

公寓一共有三层，松本润和龙儿住在最顶层的最里间。

 

随意把两个袋子丢到玄关前方的地板上，松本润面无表情的准备关上家门，被一只突然插进来的手生生阻住了动作。

松本润心里“忽”地就窜上来了一股火，他妈的我要是收力再晚一点点，你这只右手就废了！最轻都是骨折好吗！

“润，我从十二点开始就没吃饭了。”樱井翔半弯着腰，抬头装出一副可怜兮兮的样子，甚至是有些怯生生地看着松本润。

“……”松本润算是明白了，龙儿平时装可怜忽悠人的技能遗传自哪里了。

跟她亲爹简直一模一样！

翻了个超级大白眼之后，松本润没有再继续关门的动作，而是气哼哼地踢掉人字拖，抄起装食材的塑料袋就进了厨房。

樱井翔则露出一个得逞的笑容，关门进屋，登堂入室。

玄关就显得十分拥挤，走进客厅之后，整间公寓更是小到超出了樱井翔的想象。

客厅厨房卫生间卧室加在一起，估计只有他自己的卧室那么大，还不算他住的那个套间外面的客厅。

也就四十平米左右。

还住着一个大人和一个孩子。

松本润在厨房做饭，把锅碗瓢盆摔得“叮里咣啷”响，发泄着自己的不满。

回忆了一下，似乎之前相处的那段时间里，松本润从来对自己都是百依百顺的，好像“翔君说什么都行”，“只要是翔君，什么都可以”。

当时樱井翔还把这件事当做习以为常，因为他以前交往过的对象里，也有这样的姑娘，后来他觉得十分没劲就分手了，听说这姑娘结婚以后也是这样，丈夫说什么就是什么，柔顺异常。

像这样毫不掩饰地宣泄情绪的松本润，樱井翔还是第一次见到。

也让他无比清晰地意识到，厨房里的那个，才是真正的松本润，而不是那个为了脱离地狱，像抓住一根救命稻草一样抓着樱井翔，自己受什么委屈都无所谓的Omega。

“看来，你是一点都不了解松本润啊。”难波医生的嘲笑忽然在耳畔响起，也让樱井翔刚才还不错的心情迅速败坏了。

他从来都不是一个喜怒无常的人，可是偏偏在松本润这里，打破了他的一切原有规则。

 

龙儿已经吃过晚饭了，正趴在矮桌上兴致勃勃地画画。樱井翔无所事事，也不想进厨房里去触松本润的霉头，于是就坐在龙儿身边，看着她画画。

小姑娘对屋子里突然多出来的陌生人没什么特别的反应，只是一边画画，一边随口跟樱井翔聊天。

“叔叔你是我爸爸的朋友吗？”

“……嘛，算是吧。”樱井翔挠了挠鼻子，这个问题，还真是不好回答。

“你惹爸爸生气了吧？”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为他不理你，还把锅和碗摔来摔去。我以前惹爸爸生气的时候，他揍完我去做饭的时候就是这样。”龙儿说的十分淡定，连手下画画的笔都没停。

“你爸爸为什么揍你？”樱井翔的眉头皱了起来，他实在想不出，这么可爱的小姑娘，有什么理由让松本润去打她。

难道是因为生活的压力太大，让他有了用龙儿来发泄的倾向？

可是看他们的父女关系，也不太像啊……

“想玩仙女棒，就把煮饭用的炉子打开了……”龙儿说着，小小的哆嗦了一下，“那次打得可狠了，屁股三天不能坐，爸爸发了好大的火。”

“……”樱井翔都不知道说什么好了，他现在满脑子只有一句话——

的确欠揍。

就算是个女孩，也该揍。

从龙儿说话的这个语气，樱井翔基本确认了，他之前对这孩子的印象有多么的错误——聪明伶俐不假，活泼可爱也是真的，可她根本不是什么小天使，整个儿就是一皮猴子啊！

男孩都没有这么淘气的！

樱井翔张了张嘴，话还没说出口就被从厨房走出来的松本润吸引了注意力。

他手里端着个托盘，龙儿十分机灵地将画笔和画本都一股脑地划拉到了地毯上，然后趴着继续画。

松本润则将托盘放到了矮桌上。托盘里是两碗乌冬面，昆布汤，油豆腐，小油菜和午餐肉被雪白的面条簇拥，热气腾腾地让人食指大动。

盘腿坐下后松本润就端起一碗吃了起来，吃相不难看但又快又急，明显能看出来是饿得狠了。

被忽视了个彻底，樱井翔也不恼，端过面碗用筷子挑起两根放在嘴里尝了尝，然后就以跟松本润同样的速率吃光了一整碗，连汤都喝得一滴不剩。

他好像从来没吃过这么好吃的乌冬面。

樱井翔拒绝承认，这是饥肠辘辘和情人眼里出西施的双重功效。

吃完面，碗就被收走了，松本润迅速将碗筷洗干净，也已经将近十点了。

 

“龙儿！过来洗澡！”松本润在浴室喊女儿。

没动静。

“龙儿！”

还是没动静。

“龙儿！洗澡了！”松本润说着走出浴室来到客厅，却看见一大一小两个脑袋凑到一起，在小声叽叽咕咕。

“这个是龙猫吗？”

“叔叔你看出来了？好厉害！”

“那是！我再猜猜，这个是小梅？”

“对对对！你比爸爸厉害多了！他还以为这个是橡子！叔叔，橡子是什么？”

“唔……就是一种树上的果子，硬硬的，不太大……”樱井翔努力描述他记忆中的橡子，还要注意不能描述的跟画上的这个太类似。

松本润直接走过去将小家伙从地毯上拎了起来，“洗澡睡觉了！明天还要早起去幼儿园呢！”

将女儿夹在腋下，顺手把画笔从她手里摘下来丢到地毯上，从重逢到现在，松本润第一次正眼主动跟樱井翔对视。

“你到底什么时候走？”松本润皱着眉头问。

“……等，等龙儿洗完澡睡了我就走。”樱井翔迅速掰出了一个可以多赖一会儿的借口。

松本润丢下一句“随便你”之后，就带着龙儿进了浴室。

只穿着背心和短裤坐在淋浴间里的小凳子上给同样坐在小凳子上的龙儿洗澡，淋浴间太小，连放一个大盆的让龙儿在里面泡泡的空间都没有。

用莲蓬头把小姑娘从头到脚都冲干净以后，松本润的衣服也差不多都湿了。顾不上自己浑身湿淋淋，大浴巾把龙儿一裹，在嘻嘻哈哈的笑声中擦干她的小身子，穿上睡衣吹头发，然后把重新变得香喷喷的女儿抱着塞进了卧室她自己床上的被窝中。

“爸爸我想跟你睡……”龙儿困得眼睛都睁不开了，还嘟嘟囔囔地跟松本润撒娇。

“今天就自己睡吧，乖……小白兔和小松鼠在床上等着我们龙儿呢，晚上会梦到她们的，她们喜欢和自己睡的小朋友玩……”松本润轻轻拍着龙儿，说话声音越来越小，直到小家伙呼吸变得均匀，彻底进入了梦乡。

樱井翔一直倚在门口看着，嘴角都不自觉地勾起了笑意。

松本润轻手轻脚地走出卧室，轻轻关上了房门。

然后就被从后面抱住了。

“放开……你发什么疯……”松本润小幅度挣扎着，声音也很小，怕动静太大吵醒女儿。樱井翔也没有抱得太紧，怕引起对方的反感。

挣脱之后松本润就一个闪身进了浴室，关上了门。

然后他后背靠着门板，就这么滑下去坐在了地上。

刚才给龙儿洗澡的时候，他就顺手把那个一直没怎么干的抑制剂贴片揭下去了，想着反正最近不在发情期，贴上贴片也不过是防止自己因为劳累过度信息素失控。

可是他忘了，屋子里现在多了一个把他标记了的Alpha，樱井翔。

就是刚刚那一次短暂的突然袭击，就让松本润的激素水平起了变化。

属于Omega的信息素味道开始逐渐填满狭小的浴室，松本润觉得越来越热，呼吸都变得急促，汗珠顺着额头滑下来，后面都变得湿润而柔软。

他狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

啊，这该死的，久违的，没有任何预兆的，突然发情。

 

——TBC


End file.
